


迷情剂

by songyu



Category: tthy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	迷情剂

父母吵架会给小孩留下很大的心理阴影，直到现在，陈涛听到别人激烈争吵，还会紧张到手心出汗，下意识找哥哥，要牵着他的手才安心。

从前他们吵架的时候，就是陈宥维挡在陈涛前面，带着他逃到另一个房间，关好房门，不断安抚他，没关系的，有哥哥在。

父母商议离婚的时候，最佳方案是一人带走一个儿子，陈涛听到这个主意就全身冰冷，跑过去死死抱住陈宥维，不肯跟他分开半步。

最后是陈宥维用一种大人的姿态跟他们商议，他和陈涛还在读书，要留在这里，父母定期打来钱和电话就好了，他会照顾好陈涛。

两个成年人没有意见，到分开的那天，假惺惺关心了几句，就各自拖着行李出门，走向两个相反的方向。

很长一段时间里陈涛不愿意跟人交往，学习成绩下降，班主任威胁他要找家长，他害怕极了，放学不敢回家，躲在教室后面抱着头小声啜泣。

学校里人都走空，外面天色一点点变黑，陈涛想起来无数次深夜的争吵，父亲把玻璃杯摔碎，他吓得瑟瑟发抖，极度的恐惧中对自己产生了厌恶，甚至想如果现在去死，是不是就不会有烦恼了。

畏惧的情绪像深藏在海底的怪兽，睁开硕大的眼睛盯着陈涛，要等他心理全线崩溃时，才肯一口吞掉他。

忽然缥缈的黑暗中有人在叫他的名字，陈涛，陈涛你在哪里，哥哥来了，你快出来。

班里门已经锁上，陈宥维举着手电筒，挨个敲窗户，看还有没有哪扇忘记关上的。光柱随着他的动作来回晃动，像灯塔破开水面，水里丑陋的怪兽顷刻散开。

陈涛站起来，带着哭腔委屈地说：“我在这里。”

“你还好吧？快来开窗户，我们回家了。”陈宥维脸颊贴在玻璃上，说话时呼出的气打出一团白雾，晕得光线朦胧。

小小的陈涛在黑漆漆的教室里摸索着穿过半间座位，最后爬上桌子，跪在窗台打开窗户。

还没等他说话，陈宥维一把抱着他出来，擦干泪痕：“有人欺负你吗？”

陈涛抱住他，靠着他的肩膀，哭着问：“哥哥以后会生我的气，也像他们那样不要我吗？”

陈宥维跟他一样不过是个小学生，但已经可以摸着他的脑袋，笃定地承诺说：“我会永远在你身边。”

那天陈涛坐在他的自行车后座，牢牢抱着他的腰，一直回到家里，还跟在他后面寸步不离，要睡觉时，钻进他的被窝不肯出来。陈宥维没有办法，只好说，今天就允许你跟我一起睡。

后来他就一直跟着陈宥维睡。

陈宥维确实遵守承诺把他照顾得很好，在学校里也不会让任何人欺负他，只要他说想要的东西，陈宥维一定会给他。

这种高度的依赖就像黏稠的糖浆，织成茧，陈涛心甘情愿睡在里面，逐渐对外面的任何东西都失去兴趣。

长大之后陈涛变成受人欢迎的开朗款，与所有人相处和谐。陈宥维则先他一步长成大众情人的样子，既好看又迷人，因为长期对陈涛保持高浓度的温柔，所以会不小心溢出来给别人窥到，以至于旁人沾陈涛的光，享受到一点被他注视的感觉。

哈，陈涛想，哥哥是我的，万分之一也不要分给别人。

在教室做完值周，楼上已经空空如也，陈涛知道哥哥一定在等他，于是匆匆锁上门跑下去。才刚下了两层，就看到陈宥维坐在台阶上，对面站着一个可爱的女孩。

女孩子说完话，忽然俯身在他额头飞快地亲了一下。两个人都有些害羞地低下头，陈宥维吐出一点舌尖，头偏向另一边笑。

等了很久，还没有等来陈涛，陈宥维上楼去找他。他背着光坐在楼梯口，看到陈宥维，率先撇着嘴说：“我扭到脚了，走不动。”

陈宥维蹲下来背他，数落他不小心——实际上并没有责怪意味，多数还是心疼。女孩子跟在后面上来，看到陈涛，挥手跟他打招呼。他低下头埋在陈宥维肩头，悄悄拽他的衣角。

告别了女同学，陈宥维问：“你不喜欢她？”

陈涛蜷缩在他背上摇摇头：“也不是不喜欢，哥哥，我害怕。”

他怕黑，怕一个人睡觉，还怕玻璃打碎的声音，他有很多怕的东西。陈宥维不仅包容他的害怕，也有一份自责，他觉得是他没有保护好弟弟。

路上陈涛一直没有说话，陈宥维以为他睡着了，过了很久，才听到他软软开口：“哥哥不要喜欢别人好不好？”

这不是无理的要求，陈涛知道，他一定会答应。

果然，陈宥维说了一声好。

从这天起陈涛变本加厉，他是聪明的小孩，加上陈宥维的纵容，愈发无法无天。

实际上陈宥维对儿时也保有一点不愉快的记忆，他很害怕陈涛哭。一旦陈涛眼睛红红向他请求，他就没办法拒绝。起先陈涛只请求他的陪伴，后来事情隐晦起来，逐渐过界。

如果要陈宥维回忆，他也记不起哪个明确的时间点里他们彻底携手，坠入堕落的旅途。陈涛从小就喜欢亲吻他，小时候路都不会走，就会带着口水在他脸颊上啾一口，长大了也一样，陈宥维在写作业，突然他哒哒哒跑过来亲一下，在他作出反应之前逃开。

亲吻和拥抱都会带来快乐，在陈宥维拒绝了女同学的表白之后，陈涛补偿给他一个纠缠潮湿的深吻，他迷恋的样子满足了陈宥维，陈宥维纵容的样子也给他带来安心。

陈涛开始与他用同一款洗发水和沐浴露，身上沾染他的味道，睡觉时会偷偷溜进他的被子里。陈宥维尝试过让他自己睡，但半夜不放心去检查的时候，就看到屋里亮着灯，陈涛蜷缩抱着枕头发抖，抬起头时含泪的一眼，就看得陈宥维什么原则也没有了，他只想陈涛不要哭。

陈宥维可以清晰感觉到他们两个站在海水边缘，曾经他拯救陈涛，如今他们要抱着一起跌下去。他们两个都装作看不到界限，陈涛在试探，而陈宥维知道，他不会拒绝陈涛。

“哥哥喜欢女孩子吗，我也可以做女孩。”

陈涛咬着他手臂，那里白天曾被女孩子靠近。在陈宥维的注视中，陈涛感觉到自己身体真的在变化，逐渐柔软潮湿，变成哥哥喜欢的样子，他哀求陈宥维来占有他。

陈宥维，你知道的，他习惯于做一个温柔的人，即使弟弟分开双腿骑在他身上，他还是想阻止，丝毫不顾他长期的放任让陈涛有多痛苦。

好在陈涛足够聪明，他眼睛湿漉漉看着陈宥维，声音又软又轻，哥哥喜欢女孩吗，哥哥看看你的女孩呀。

很难说陈宥维是终于放弃抵抗了，还是终于折磨够了他的小猎物，总之等他咬上陈涛脖颈的时候，陈涛几乎用尽力气，才忍住向他热情献祭的冲动。

随即陈涛不受控制地发出甜腻的喘息，哥哥进入他的身体，这个认知让他得到前所未有的满足，全身湿软黏腻，仿佛要融化在他的夙愿中。陈宥维体贴地俯身与他接吻，触摸到他身体的滚烫热度。他们散发同一种气味，犹如生而一体。

陈涛痴缠着也去抚摸他，仰头望着他露出目眩神迷的表情。别人可以让你这么快乐吗？

也许是陈涛的记忆选择性美化过，陈宥维说他那时痛到哭出来，眼泪扑簌簌掉，眼睛红通通，声音孱弱可怜，还在乞求更多的占有。但陈涛只记得深入骨髓的快慰，陈宥维终于舍得剥下温柔的假面，用剧烈的撞击填满他，手指伸到他嘴里捏住舌头玩弄，在他耳边低声叫他的名字，陈涛，陈涛。

直到浑身再没有一丝力气的时候，陈涛还握着他的手腕，昏睡过去也不肯放开，他神智涣散时也记得，哥哥，这是我的哥哥。

白天陈宥维依然是所有人心目中完美的好少年，陈涛在场边跟着千百人一起看他，他脖子上挂着耳机，踩着滑板两只脚交错用力，滑板来回滑动，他稳稳当当站着，手还插在兜里，笑着看对面的人。队友经过时跟他击掌，手捏住他食指的指根，缓慢摩擦着滑下来。

陈涛眯着眼睛看那根手指。

晚上陈涛咬住他的食指，用力烙下齿痕，陈宥维亲昵纵容地揉他的头毛，把他脑袋向下按。

陈宥维笑起来说：“小心一点，如果咬坏了，恐怕你比我更难过。”

语气很温和，好像平时嘱咐他不要把汤洒出来一样。陈涛撇撇嘴，好吧，你好像说对了。

夏季校服裙的规定长度是膝盖以上12厘米，陈宥维在学校门口检查的时候，会遇到很多把裙子改短的女生。有一次遇到显然短了一大截的同学，陈宥维伸手拦住人，她却要狡辩：“我没有改短呀，不信学长来量一量。”

说着抓过陈宥维的手，就要放在裸露的大腿上。陈宥维及时避开，拿着笔不留情面叫她把学生卡拿出来，做记录。

女孩子朝他吐舌头，在背后骂他像块石头，不解风情。

陈涛坐在旁边窗台上舔着棒棒糖，桃子味，手放在两边，凝视着女孩子跑起来时裙角翻飞露出来的光洁大腿。

于是再一次陈宥维换过沐浴露之后，走出浴室，就看到陈涛换上了浅色的制服短裙。清爽的水蓝色和夏天很配，陈涛捂着眼睛害羞，裙子长度短到堪堪遮住腿根。

陈宥维吻他的时候，他泪眼汪汪，还没开始已经羞耻到想躲起来，他学着女孩子娇娇嗲嗲的声音说，学长要不要来量一下？

学长有求必应，手已经伸到裙子里面，探到一手湿润水渍。陈涛很乐意迎接他的侵犯，配合地为他打开身体，并努力抬头去亲他。

小孩子要很多很多的爱，很多很多的吻，索吻永远都不会停止，源源不断的爱意才是他维持生命的空气与营养。他向陈宥维求取爱意，陈宥维报之甜蜜。

他确信，如果陈宥维不爱他，他真的会死掉。

退潮后的房间安静隐秘，甜软灼热的呼吸交缠，陈涛的制服已经溅上白色的液体，脏兮兮，像他此刻泛着潮红的身体一样。

他还要勉强维持最后的清醒，把陈宥维的外套拉扯过来，将自己裹在里面，严严实实浸在他的气味中。

只有跟哥哥在一起才能睡着，他离不开陈宥维，也不允许任何人接近、分享陈宥维。

哥哥只属于他一个人，陈涛鼻尖嗅到熟悉的香气，不知不觉露出幸福的小孩子神情，像吃到了最喜欢的糖果，整颗心满涨着快乐与满足。


End file.
